Talk:Globster
Testimonials Solo 80Sam/40Dnc. Very Soloable. Takes 8mins. Used regular Perle set. Just keep Seigen and Third Eye up whenever possible and Cure Waltz II when need be. I personally used Sluggish Daze to level 5 and did not see much damage output between having it, and not having it. I used Soboro and Radennotachi(atk+5) also for this fight. Same battle format. Was 1/5 in Pashhow Marshlands. Had 1420hp, lowest I had was 665. -- Xearo (Quas) SAM/DNC. Takes about 10 minutes to die. Full evasion gear, it actually misses a lot. Keep Drain Samba up and ws only when Meditate is up. Make sure you have TP ready for cures, as Fluid Spread hits for up to 700 dmg. Emdief - Sylph server. BLM/NIN. I attempted this fight several times as blm/nin won by luck couple of times, most of the time it killed me, due to fast attack or something. Takes 2 AMII to kill it.(Mastermagiclan 15:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC)) RDM/NIN. After several deaths as blm/nin, I tried this as rdm/nin and finally started to see some good results. No death so far. Note: do not use composure as it lengthens recast. You'll be using Teir III nukes mostly used thunder3, blizzard 3 and fire 3 while spamming utsusemi after every one or two nukes. It took about 5 nukes to kill. (Mastermagiclan 15:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC)) DRG/BLU. Very difficult fight. I was hit for 100-150 by normal hits, 200+ by crits and fluid spread, and it would drain me for about 100hp when it used digest. to solo as drg/blu you need to eat a tav taco or other def food. You will also need both your Spirit Link and Call Wyvern abilities ready. your wyvern will most likely die during the fight. but if you know how to solo on drg you should be ok. fight takes maybe 3-5 minutes. ---- Mythowrath Phoenix server. DRG/RDM. This fight is slightly difficult without Relic hat and refresh (have hat and refresh via Ares body), but it was rather easy in my case. This does hit hard and I was spamming HB every other hit. I didn't properly prepare for this fight by neglecting to put Phalanx, Stoneskin, Protect2, Aquaveil, Enthunder, and BlazeSpikes as I would for soloing IT Mamools for exp. Also, since I did this in NorthGustaberg there was nothing my wyvern could get exp on to enhance HB. Fight took ~4 minutes as I pumped two Angons into it. --Schnuggelpatz 17:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) SCH/RDM. Quick fight. Started out with Protect IV, Blink, Stoneskin, Phalanx, and Hailstorm. Manifestation + Alacrity + Blizzard IV, Alacrity + Thunder IV, Alacrity + Blizzard III, Drain. Lost Stoneskin and Blink after the Thunder IV, and timed the Blizzard III and Drain between hits. Less than 30 seconds from the Blizzard IV landing to finishing the fight. --Nyosan SMN/WHM. Simply use Ramuh & Thunder storm >>> Run Away. Recast. Repeat about 5 time. If you need to elemental siphon just run further to avoid it catching up to you. Takes 5-6 mins. SAM80/DNC40. Very dicey a few times. I got lucky with several Fluid Tosses that hit for 300~ instead of 700~. I was also getting consistent skillups at Great Katana 292, something I couldn't do off Tough (79-82) Trolls in Mount Zhayolm. Hit me for 70-120 damage, crits going over 200 easily. Third Eye was as always annoyingly unreliable. When it went down, all I could do was spam Curing Waltz II and cross my fingers while I waited for it to come back up. Fortunately I went 1/1 on Colorful Abyssite. It figures that SE would make this melee-resistant mob take precedence over the pushover worm. --Furyspawn 04:57, June 27, 2010 :The only reason you "couldn't get skillups off Tough trolls" is bad luck. Anything Even Match or higher can give you skillups all the way to cap. --Kyrie 03:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RDM77/NIN37. Red Mage Supertank strategy worked wonders on this bad boy. Keep up your shadows as well as Stoneskin and Phalanx. I also used Physical Damage -% gear like Cheviot Cape, Jelly Ring and Genbu's Shield, which significantly rose chances of success. Then, just beat the hell out of him with some Joyeuse wielding badassary, and he melted to my whims. Easy Peasy. --Thynameismagnus 00:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) BST76/WHM38 soloed pretty easy had to use 2 Nursery Nazunas each time --Dclinc 80DRK/SAM soloable with little to no difficulty; only snag was attempting to be smug and finishing the fight with a Tier III nuke. Mob took vastly increased damage from Infernal Scythe - was dealing roughly 550 per hit as opposed to the low 300s it typically outputs. --Fleed 21:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 85War/Dnc--soloable with difficulty. Capped/Merited GA(347) Evas 1 under Cap/Merited(287) and Mob rarely if at all missed. Basic Perle set and few att. accessories. Used defender and got hit for anywhere from 43-91/hit and Fluid Toss ranged 247-455. Warrior's Charge for extra TP mostly, and retalliation a must. 2hr'd about half way through and mostly spammed Curing Waltz II so recommended TP build before hunting. Took me to critical a few times but ended up winning with 523/1575. --Pedman711-- 22:30, October 13, 2010 Duo Easy duo for PUP and BLM, or probably any other nuking pair. Only took about three nukes to bring it down (used two Fire IV and whatever highest AM nuke the BLM had). Ventriloquy helps immensely with keeping the puppet from dying. BLM was /WHM, but with Stoneskin and Blink I don't think he even took any damage before we brought it down. --GarudasWing 20:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd by PUP80/NIN and PUP/DNC with BLM frame. Automaton nukes destroy him. /DNC was rough and had to reactivate after automaton died (Ventriloquy not merited). /NIN was better, just pop it, deploy and walk away from automaton. After nuke goes off and HP bar drops, deactivate immediately. Rinse repeat tanking /NIN in between.